


How Bond and Q met

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: DieLadi challenged me to write a short piece about Q and James in kindergarten. Here you can see what I came up with on short notice. I blame DieLadi and my rubber ducky.





	How Bond and Q met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/gifts), [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).

James Bond sat on the floor in front of the window and watched the raindrops racing down towards the windowsill. He shifted a little bit from side to side and tried to find a comfortable position, but he was too restless. 

His nanny had brought him to kindergarten today, because his guardian was preoccupied. James did not like it when that was the case. 

"James! Come to the table. It's time for your lessons" the kindergarten teacher said and put her hand on James' shoulder. 

James did not like it and shifted away. When he reached the table he saw another child sitting there. He was way younger than James, who had turned five the previous week. But his eyes were bright and he was coloring inside the lines. Something James had only learned the year before. 

"James. I want you to meet Ashcroft Quentin Holmes. He is new in our group and needs a friend." the teacher told him. 

James stared at the little boy with the fluffy dark hair and sweet smile, before shutting down. "I don't do friends. Franz does not allow me to", he said, before concentrating on his own page full of equations whose results told him which color to use in the picture. 

The smile dropped from the little boys face and he turned away. 

*

Later that day James watched the boy experiment with glue, glitter and some of the things they were not allowed to touch, because they were to young. 

He walked towards him, but before he reached him, there was a loud bang and the whole corner of the room they were in was covered in multicolored glitter. 

Ashcroft giggled like mad and ran towards James. "It worked. I made it go bang", he babbled and hugged the stuffing out of James. 

James was stunned and did not dare to move. "Ashcroft", he whispered the boys first name. 

"Q … my name is Q." the little boy said softly and buried his face against James' shoulder. 

"Q", James whispered, but before he could say anything else, the door flew open and the kindergarten teacher was there. 

" James BOND!!! ", she started to shout. 

James grabbed Q's hand and both glitter covered boys ran away from her, giggling without care for anything in the world. 

They hid in the shed outside, where their games were kept, but were find a short while later. But not before James had kissed the pretty boy and declared himself to be Q's protector and boyfriend. 

~The End~


End file.
